User talk:MMunson
-- 14:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:38, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. MMunson 23:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Are you still interested? If you are, you should start on a page for your character. (for example, my page is William Krosby. Just needs some basic info.) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:51, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I did make a page. See the actor Oliver Hewton. Cool, though if you want to join, you'll have to be more active. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:49, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll try, but I'm often busy and sometimes I forget to check the site. Also, I'm on another wikia nation. MMunson 05:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, it would be great to have to be more active. Maybe you're interested in politics? Lovia has a quite elaborate politics system. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:53, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about responding so late but sure I would like to join a party. MMunson 20:07, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : You might want to look around then. whats your political ideology, we can point you in the right direction. Kunarian 20:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : Generally left, but when it comes to abortions and the economy I do not like government involvement. MMunson 20:20, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Good, look at the LDP, CNP and PL they are the parteis that go along with that ideology. Kunarian 20:29, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: Parties that are more gov control are LDP and all those further left. Those on less gov control is CNP and right. Those are the economic situations. Kunarian 20:31, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Rightist parties include the CCPL and IGP as well. Some other leftist parties include the CPL.nm and Labour. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:03, January 21, 2012 (UTC) How about the Liberal Democratic Party? It is a leftist, centrist, and progressive party, if that's your ideology. Contact the leader User:TimeMaster if you want to join. Daembrales 20:18, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :I'd love to have you! =D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:03, January 21, 2012 (UTC) The CNP could also use a member. We would gladly welcome you. You could promote your opinions on abortion as the party currently has no position on it and doesn't plan to due to it being a very close in personal issue. on the economy we strictly believe in the promotion of competition and the complete reduction of government from it. Kunarian 21:19, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Voting Seeming as your Query hasn't been answered on Marcus's page I'll answer it here. Firstly welcome back! remember me, I was the one trying to help you choose a party and my ally TimeMaster was trying to just help in general. Currently you can't vote in elections, you need more than fifty edits then you can become a citizen. All you have to do then is buy a house, give a name for your citizen and your citizens biological sex. Then you can vote! and if you hold the same feelings as you said earlier then I'd suggest you vote CCPL, PL or the party PL are supporting in Sylvania, the CNP. Good luck, and I hope we'll have your support in the future. Kunarian (talk) 09:11, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for repling. I will try to get 50 edits but i already have a perosn, its Oliver Hewton. I like CCPL and also LDP but I still hAVE TO DECIDE WHOP I WILL VOTE FOR.MMunson (talk) Citizen Hey, I couldn't find out whether you've already bought a house. If you haven't, please do so; if you have, please give me your address. Then you can become citizen :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:29, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Its 6 Heritage avenue.MMunson (talk) 02:01, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Could you please buy that house? According to the page it's still for sale. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:16, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Please answer the following two question and you'll get citizen rights: #What is your full name (including any middle names)? #What is your gender/sex? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:04, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Oliver Hewton, male.MMunson (talk) 14:38, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, you're an official citizen now :) This means you're entitled to vote and participate in elections :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:00, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :But one question can I own 2houses? In the citizens page its ays so but it also says that its outdated. MMunson (talk) 23:38, October 10, 2012 (UTC) You can have up to 3 houses as a citizen. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:55, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I got a house in 2 Southern Abby Avenue in Malipa so can you register oit? I want to vote in Kings.MMunson (talk) 23:58, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Thanks for the vote. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:41, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Clymene Hey, according to my statistics you only have one house, in Sylvania. Perhaps you could buy a second one in Clymene and vote for George, so he'll be elected deputy? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:30, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Kings Hey MMunson, why'd you change your vote? You made me lose. :-( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:34, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Federal elections Were you going to run in the Federal elections? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:46, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, I might vpte though.MMunson (talk) 23:59, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, well, getting into Congress is a good way of getting more involved into the wiki. Did you ever join a political party? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:22, December 11, 2012 (UTC) None hre, But in Brunant I did join the Socialist Left Party.MMunson (talk) 00:29, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I think you should. If you're left-wing, I'd advise joining the Labour Party. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:34, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for voting for me in the elections! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:37, January 3, 2013 (UTC) No problem,.MMunson (talk) 02:15, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your vote in Sylvania! It is much appreciated. :) 77topaz (talk) 00:05, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your vote in Kings! Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 05:57, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, you might wanna check out the Forum:First Chamber, we're discussing an embargo and sanctions against Tagog. HORTON11: • 16:59, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Also, can we do a meeting between the King of Strasland and the King of Brunant?MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 22:52, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :We have a queen now, cause King Anthony abdicated. But sure, we can do something (I could even make a picture). HORTON11: • 16:02, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your vote! 77topaz (talk) 22:38, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Straslander casulaties in Plains My calculation is that 1 might have died fighting the Burenians, so please add the names or ranks for them for a monument here. HORTON11: • 18:13, March 31, 2015 (UTC Okay.MMunson-talk- SP 00:12, April 1, 2015 (UTC)) Yay, you're still around! Want to run in the elections? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:17, April 1, 2015 (UTC) maybe.MMunson-talk- SP 00:23, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your vote! :) 77topaz (talk) 04:44, November 4, 2015 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 1''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''1 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 16:31, February 17, 2017 (UTC)